1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel capable of reducing light leakage around the edge of a display area.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of semiconductor devices and display panels contributes to the quantum leap for a multimedia society. Take the display for an example, a TFT liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has become the mainstream product in the display market because of its superior display quality, high compactness, low-power consumption, and free-radiation safety.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a TFT array substrate of a conventional LCD panel. With reference to FIG. 1, the TFT array substrate 100 of the LCD panel has a display area 102 and a non-display area 103, wherein the display area 102 is an area for displaying frames, and the non-display area 103 is an area where driving chips is disposed thereon for controlling the frames displayed. In the display area 102, the TFT array substrate 100 includes a plurality of pixel structures 110, a plurality of scan lines 112 and a plurality of data lines 114, wherein the pixel structures 110 display pixels of the frames, and the scan lines 112 and the data lines 114 are electrically connected to the corresponding pixel structures 110 for transmitting signals to the pixel structures 110.
In general, there is a plurality of driving chips 113 disposed in the non-display area 103 of the TFT array substrate 100, for transmitting the signals from the corresponding the scan lines 112 or the data lines 114 to the pixel structures 110 through metal wires 130. However, in prior art, by transmitting the signals to the pixel structures 110 through a double layer structure of the metal wires 130, the impedances of the metal wires 130 remain equal, but the double layer structure thereof is so easy to form transparent areas, which light emitted from a backlight can pass through, that light leakage happen, and the products of resistance and capacitance of each metal wires 130 are so much different. This undesirable condition will cause an awkward situation such as band mura, and it will affect the display quality seriously.